


love actually

by sten06



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Love Actually AU, Very happy ending, but honestly we're going with love actually, favorite holiday movie, fully a reigncorp happy ending story, it's david and natalie's relationship with a twist, mostly fluff with a little angst, sort of canon compliant, there's no temporary getting together they are endgame here, this is essentially a non powers AU telling of what could have happened pre-season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sten06/pseuds/sten06
Summary: when lena is tasked with overseeing the acquisition of metrotech, she meets sam arias and is forced to reconcile her feelings with her responsibility as acting CEO. what could go wrong?ORthe reigncorp love actually AU that no one asked for
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 82





	love actually

**Author's Note:**

> if you're familiar with love actually, this is basically david x natalie's relationship with a twist (i had to add the iconic card scene). this fit SO well that it's also basically a semi canon compliant telling of lena x sam's relationship before arriving in national city. you can also just read it with a reigncorp endgame lens, because it's meant to be a happily ever after ending. 
> 
> i can't believe i didn't have this idea sooner but i'm just glad i got it all written in like 3 days... just in time for christmas. hope you all enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it.

**4 Months to Christmas**

"We're ready for you, Ms. Luthor."

A young, perky woman opens the door to the recently re-branded building in midtown Metropolis; the sleek LuthorCorp logo already gleams brightly with sharp, detailed lettering. Lena waves idly to the paparazzi, slightly bewildered that this acquisition is garnering so much press. She knows the Luthor name carries interest, but evidently, she's about to find out just how much.

She closes the buttons on her coat and nods once before heading inside.

"I really must work on my wave," Lena says once the doors close, wincing to herself as she replays the awkward two-hand monstrosity she just used for the cameras. "Was it awful? Very Richard Nixon," she laments, shaking her head. Not the best start.

The woman spares her a response, and Lena supposes it's for the best. She knows Lex will have a field day with that later -- her lack of elegance on fine display -- but it isn't worth focusing on now. There's so much actual work to be done.

She turns her attention back to the woman waiting for her. "Guess we should get on with it, then?"

She offers what she hopes is a friendly smile, but the woman simply guides her forward in bored silence. Lena has been told (more than once) that she comes off as intimidating and sometimes stand-offish, so she's really trying to break that streak by being overly accommodating. According to this woman's non-reaction, she's really doing a bang up job. Her mother would be so proud.

This is a stressful situation for everyone involved. She doesn't want to start on the wrong foot here, because it could be the difference between moderate success and soul-crushing failure. This acquisition is an important next step for her family's business -- a chance to prove she can handle being at the helm, and a chance to show MetroTech that she can unify. Contrary to popular belief, she isn't here to destroy their brand, but to integrate it. If she can make a splash here, maybe her brother will consider handing over the responsibility of the family firm on a more full time basis. Then she can really make a difference.

The receptionist leads her through the sparkling lobby where several employees are standing, nervously lined up as if waiting for questioning. Lena idly wonders who thought this would be a comfortable way for everyone to meet, but she's immediately distracted as the woman guiding her begins to introduce everyone.

First there's Terrence, the security guard, who reminds Lena of her cousin with the same name. "I have a cousin Terrence," she mentions to the quiet looking fellow. "Hated him, actually. Thought he was a pervert," she rambles, before realizing it's probably not the _best_ thing to say when first meeting someone. "But I very much appreciate the look of you, sir," she corrects, and his cheeks flush, probably out of discomfort.

She meets Pat next, from HR, who is an older woman with a gentle smile. "Ah, HR," Lena grins knowingly. "Well, lucky for you it's just me you have to deal with. Less scandal that way," she tries, and Pat's smile falters. "No overbearing brother, no scary mother--"

She's pulled along before she can mention that she's kidding, and Pat peers after her with a concerned frown.

Sam Arias watches the procession curiously from her spot at the end of the line. As one of the newest employees at Metro, she's positioned last to meet her new boss. She had just started her job as a senior associate in finance a few months prior to the acquisition, so she's still relatively new on the staff they're planning to keep on hand. Which means she's also the first out, should anything go awry.

For that reason, it's imperative that she makes an impression. She's nervous, but trying to put on a brave face. She has heard all kinds of rumblings about the iconic Luthor family that mans the Luthor empire. They are cutthroat, intense people who have more money than God, and can make any little problem "disappear". She doesn't plan to be a little problem, but then again, this organization means a lot to her, and she doesn't want to see it falter. It will be a precarious position, to defend her interests and avoid crossing the Luthors, but dammit if she isn't going to do everything in her power to try.

She glances down the line, her heart pounding heavily as she catches a glimpse of the self-important woman walking toward them.

She nudges her colleague, a startled looking girl named Jess. "What is she doing here?" she hisses.

"Sh--" Jess whispers. "She'll hear you!"

"But that's--" Sam starts to say, before Jess gives her the death stare. She immediately shuts up.

Last time Sam checked, Lex Luthor was a bald-headed man with a gleaming predatory smile and a tendency to grin at his adversaries while he destroyed them. She likens him to a shark circling in the water. She's done the research, to say the least. She also spent a little time looking up the rest of the members of the family, which is why she's particularly shocked to see the youngest Luthor heir, Lena, coming toward her. Sam had been secretly thankful she wouldn't have to deal with the mysterious Luthor daughter with the raven black hair and the jawline that could cut diamonds, because she knew there was a high chance she would be rendered completely speechless if forced to converse with her. Even in photographs, Lena Luthor is simply stunning. And Sam may have done enough research on that particular topic to fill a book, but no one is asking.

In person, it's a different story. Lena Luthor is apparently a marvel. She's a rare combination of grace and cunning, smooth lines and sharp edges, with bright red lips that part with the satisfaction of a crisp new book. She's dollar signs draped in Armani, and Sam is fairly certain there's an insurance policy for her eyebrows alone. This is completely the opposite of what she was expecting. Lex Luthor would have been one thing, because at least there was a zero percent chance of being attracted to him. But this? Sam watches the way Lena's smile sparkles as she shakes hands, all the while getting lost in intense, green eyes that she knows she'll never be able to forget.

They move painfully slowly down the line before finally stopping in front of her.

"And this is Samantha," the receptionist announces. "She's new, like you."

"Oh, just Sam," Sam cuts in. It's more abrupt than she intends, but where the receptionist glowers, Lena simply snickers.

"Hello Sam," Lena says, her voice low and more lovely than it has any right to be. "Glad to know I'm not the only newcomer." She offers her hand and Sam's knees instantly go weak.

"Hello Lena," Sam nods, taking her hand gently and smiling. She feels the way Lena hesitates, and how everyone stiffens next to her. "Er- Ms. Luthor," she quickly corrects. She drops Lena's hand as if on fire. "Shit, I can't believe I just said that. And now I've gone and said shit...twice. I'm so sorry..."

Lena chuckles, her eyes wide with surprise, but somehow soft and understanding. Pity is not exactly the impression Sam was going for, though it may be better than a callous alternative. Either way, she wants to _die_.

"Lena is fine. Ms. Luthor is my mother, and no one wants her here," Lena assures her. She leans in conspiratorially. "And besides, you could have said 'fuck' and then we'd have been in real trouble, right?"

"Thanks," Sam agrees, her shoulders relaxing. Lena's smile is captivating and Sam can't help but mirror it. "I did have an awful feeling I'd fuck up on my first day," she continues, realizing too late what she's just said. She puts her hands over her mouth, opting to physically restrain herself. "Oh fuck it," she groans into her hands.

She wishes she could go to sleep forever, so she could finally stop fucking talking. This is even worse than losing the ability to speak at all and being embarrassingly mute. She can't believe in under five seconds she's been reduced to random outbursts of profanity in front of her new boss. It must be a record.

Lena looks only slightly jarred, but mostly she smiles back with a particular look in her eyes that Sam can't quite read. The horrified assistant steers Lena away before she can say anything else, tossing a disapproving glare back at Sam like she's _contagious_. She hangs her head, defeated. It's only a matter of time before she's let go, she just knows it.

So much for nailing that first impression.

As Lena walks down the long hallway toward the elevator, she looks back curiously over her shoulder, taking note of the way Sam is standing stock still, staring at the wall, her chest rising and falling steadily. The other employees whisper amongst themselves, but no one speaks or offers any comfort. She feels horrible on Sam's behalf, because truly, it wasn't that bad of a gaff. It's actually kind of hilarious, if she's being honest. On one of her first days at an internship in college, she managed to spill scalding hot coffee all over her advisor, which lead to her launching into a tirade of profanities mixed with quick apologies. Her advisor was fortunately good tempered, more than she probably deserved, and she managed to last there for several semesters. No harm, no foul.

She wants to comfort Sam and tell her it would all be okay. Lena has forgiven far worse, and besides, it's hard to find fault in a handsome, charming woman, especially when they're nervous. Not that Lena would admit that out loud, or comment on Sam's perceived good looks, because of course she wouldn't. That's not the point. But on the bright side, Sam definitely managed to make an impression -- in fact, she is the only person whose name Lena remembers at all.

When Lena is finally shown to her office and allowed to be alone, it starts to dawn on her exactly what a predicament she's in. She should be overwhelmed and anxious, her brain racing to organize her agenda and get right to work. Instead, she leans against her office door, exhausted, as it closes. She exhales sharply.

"Oh, no," Lena mutters to herself, still leaning against the frame for support. All she can focus on are the pair of big doe eyes and the easy, carefree smile of her new subordinate. It hits hard and fast and far too permanent for Lena's liking. "That is _so_ inconvenient," she says, closing her eyes and trying to forget.

It doesn't work.

In fact, it only proves to be more inconvenient as time goes on.

"Who do I have to sell my soul to for a coffee around here?" Lena asks one morning a few days later, looking around at her staff while they slowly trickle in to the conference room with sleepy movements. They all exchange nervous glances. "I'm not above begging," Lena teases. She's mostly kidding, although she would probably compromise her moral code for some serious caffeine if push came to shove.

As if on cue, Sam walks in a minute later, her hundred watt smile lighting up the room and Lena blanches.

"Hey there!" Sam exclaims. "I got this for ya, I figured you could use it," she says, holding up the extra coffee, blithely unaware of Lena's former comments. She hands it over, taking a seat across from Lena without even thinking about it. She rolls up her sleeves and leans back like it's a Saturday, ready and waiting to take on the world like a well-dressed armchair quarterback. Lena doesn't _mind_ , per se, it's just going to be incredibly distracting to have to stare at all _that_ for an hour. Sam is a firecracker, dressed to the nines in a perfectly tailored suit that should come with a warning label, and it's something Lena hasn't mentally prepared for whatsoever. But she clenches her jaw and tucks away all her inconvenient feelings and smiles because Sam brought her coffee, which means she could get away with murder and Lena would allow it.

"Thanks," Lena says sheepishly. She toys awkwardly with the cup while the others in the room pretend not to notice. There's a long pause until one of the staffers clears her throat. "Right," Lena replies, addressing the room. "Shall we begin?"

The meeting is productive, passing in a whirlwind of action items and follow ups, and Lena feels like she's actually making progress. Sam is incredibly impressive; she's whip smart with numbers and quick to point out major gaps that even Lena herself hadn't considered. She doesn't back down from a challenge, either, even daring to push back when Lena suggests they consider consolidation.

"I would think you would be more concerned with the bottom line, Ms. Arias," Lena quips, only mildly taken aback by Sam's gumption.

"And I would think you would be more creative when it comes to people's livelihood," Sam pounces back. "Ms. Luthor," she adds, with a shifty smile.

As they come to a close, Lena is more than thankful for Sam's contribution, and it isn't because she looks good in a suit (but it certainly helps). While everyone is filing out, Sam hangs back deliberately. Lena notices the way she seems to stall, adjusting her already perfectly straight tie, making an interaction unavoidable. As Lena gathers up her bag and pretends to be very focused on how to fit her iPad in the back pocket just so, Sam approaches.

"I uh-- I was hoping it'd be you," she says, her voice soft but firm. She fiddles with the back of the chair, pressing it just a little too hard to be considered calm. Lena's heart rate spikes as they make eye contact. "I mean, I'm sure your brother would have been fine, but I wouldn't be bringing him extra coffee, you know? I'd just stick to the boring schedule and try not to get fired."

"Ah," Lena chuckles, hoping against her better judgement that it's more than just a compliment. "And I doubt you'd challenge him so brazenly, hm?"

"Well yeah, where would the fun be in that?" Sam replies, her eyes sparkling.

Lena feels something shift between her ribs, and it almost leaves her breathless. "Lucky for both of us, then."

"Yeah," Sam chuckles. She glances at the floor as if she wants to say more before nodding to herself. "Anyway, I just wanted you to know," Sam eventually finishes, shrugging her laptop bag over her shoulder. "I'll leave you to it."

"You were great today," Lena says sincerely. It's suddenly extremely important that Sam knows she's valued, despite the rocky start. "I'm really glad you're here." Sam beams, and Lena's throat goes dry. "Sam," she adds, unnecessarily, as if to prove she remembers her name.

Sam pauses at the door. She blushes, waving once over her shoulder as she makes her exit.

Once the door closes, Lena collapses into her chair and bangs her head against the table.

This is _so_ not how this is supposed to go.

**3 Months to Christmas**

When she initially heard her company was being acquired, the first thing Sam felt was panic. She'd been through one before, and it didn't end well -- her previous company basically cleaned house in order to make room for the incoming employees. It left Sam scrambling, finding creative ways to save money while pretending she wasn't in a complete tailspin. She managed to land on her feet only a few weeks later, but she knows she's one of the lucky ones. That kind of feat isn't expected to happen once, let alone twice.

Fortunately, this time around, things seem to be working more in her favor. She's more experienced, more valuable, and she has every reason to believe she's in it for the long haul. But if there's one thing she knows, it's that there are no guarantees. It's so hard to be in transition, and she still feels uneasy as everything gets settled, but she's taking it day by day. And she's happy to report that it's only been up since that awful first conversation with Lena. She's contributing in meetings, she's up to her ears in work, and she seems to be making a solid impression. She also finally got her mouth under control, as far as blurting out curses whenever Lena so much as looks in her direction, so, that's progress.

But then there's Lena herself.

She is more incredible than Sam can even fathom. If they had met under ordinary circumstances, Sam knows she would have been instantly enamored, swept off her feet within the first five minutes of an introduction. But as it is, she has to pretend she doesn't notice the way Lena walks into the office in her tight designer dresses and perfect make up, rattling off mathematical figures like she's talking about the weather and addressing her employees by their first names, smiling at them genuinely when they pass her in the hallway.

No matter how hard she tries, Sam can't help but be hopelessly enchanted. But nothing can come from it, she knows it can't. It's unattainable and completely _impossible_. She can't just date Lena Luthor. Those kinds of things don't just _happen_.

So while it's safe to say her initial feelings of panic have subsided, the bad news is, in their place, she's now nursing a monstrous, completely unprofessional, over the top crush on her boss.

And it's _bad_.

She can't help it if sometimes she spends more time gawking at Lena's face than paying attention to what she's saying, and she doesn't have the self control to deny her late night thoughts from wandering. Despite rationality, she can't help spending a few precious seconds imagining what it might be like to have Lena in her life as something more than a boss. What it might be like to be able to hold her hand, to look into those endless eyes and listen to her talk for hours, knowing that she's hers and hers alone.

_'Hey handsome,' Lena would croon, late at night after a full day's work, her throaty voice like velvet. Her fingers would brush along Sam's shoulders on her way across the room to pour a glass of scotch for them both. 'Long day?'_

Sam groans loudly, thankful for the peace and quiet of her office. Sometimes it's physically painful to imagine such a fantasy, so when she does, she always swears up, down and sideways that this is the last time. It's only blissful for a few seconds, until she comes crashing back to reality -- a reality where this isn't possible. So each day she pulls herself together and pushes her feelings aside, keeping her head down as she focuses on her work. This job is her entire lifeline, and she can't let a little crush get in the way.

She won't.

Xx

It's approaching midnight as Lena finally packs up for the day. She has a tendency to work late hours, mostly to get ahead, but also because she doesn't necessarily have anything to go home to. Call it pathetic, or sad, but it's just the way she prefers it. Her apartment is barely furnished and hardly welcoming, and she would rather do something productive than allow herself the opportunity to wallow. Idle time tends to get her in trouble, and she'd like to avoid any excuse for that if she can manage.

As she heads out, she happens to walk by Sam's office, where she is surprised to find the light is still burning bright.

Sure enough, Sam is still there, staring at her monitor and typing quickly, her hands flying from keyboard to mouse and back as if on autopilot. Lena loses herself in admiring the display, staring unabashedly as Sam works. She marvels at the way she doesn't stop focusing, not even to stretch or check her phone. Her sleeves are rolled up past the elbow, her forearms flexing as she types. Her tie is undone and her shirt is unbuttoned a little lower than normal, with a golden necklace resting comfortably against the soft, tan skin of her chest. Lena swallows heavily against the lump in her throat.

She knows she should just leave, but something beyond her control pulls at her to enter the room. Before she can talk herself out of it, she's knocking gently.

Sam glances up slowly with a frown, before her face softens. Lena's heart pounds.

"Lena!" she exclaims, quickly checking the time. Her eyes widen. "I'm just wrapping up here -- err-- did you need something?"

Lena shakes her head as she approaches carefully. "I thought I was the only workaholic around here," she grins, nodding in Sam's direction. "Apparently I was wrong."

"Oh, well, you know how it goes," Sam shrugs, waving at her monitor. "You get in the zone and time doesn't even exist."

"I do," Lena says. She revels in the feeling. "I don't mean to interrupt--"

"No!" Sam stands quickly, gesturing to the couch in the corner of her office. "No, not at all. I was just finishing up anyway."

"I just thought, since we're going to be working in such close proximity, I should know a little more about you," Lena explains, wringing her hands. It's a horribly nervous habit that she can't seem to break no matter how hard she tries. "Otherwise it seems a bit elitist and wrong of me."

She takes a seat on the couch and waits for Sam to follow.

"Well we can't have that, can we?" Sam teases, sitting next to her and leaning forward slightly. "And do you do this with all your employees?"

Lena doesn't know if she's intentionally flirting or just naturally charming. It's very hard to tell, since Sam just seems to have one of those personalities where people easily fall under her spell. She opts for silence, arching a daring eyebrow at the question until Sam waves her off. "Kidding, of course you do," she says, and Lena wonders if she believes that. "I hate to disappoint you but there's not much to tell, really. I'm pretty simple."

"Somehow I doubt that," Lena admonishes. "We'll start with something easy. Where do you live?"

Sam grins at her like it implies something else, and Lena bites her lip. "Downtown, near 28th," she replies. "Sort of a shady neighborhood, but a good view, and an actual stove, so you know, priorities."

"Ah," Lena nods as if she understands. Admittedly, she hasn't had to think about money in a realistic sense in a very long time, but she's familiar with the horror stories of the Metropolis housing market. "And you cook, I presume?"

"Pancakes?" Sam asks it like it's a question and then leans forward with a knowing smile. "I also order a mean pizza."

"Thoughts on pineapple as a topping?"

"Well now you're just looking for scandal," Sam swats her arm with a soft, good natured pat and Lena gets instant goosebumps. "Had it once on a dare. Surprisingly not awful. Now I'm invincible."

"Good to know," Lena comments, wondering how the hell she managed to make even that topic sexy. "And you're close to the park down there, so it sounds like you've got it made."

"I run there most mornings."

"Can't relate," Lena jokes and Sam crinkles her nose in such a way that Lena's heart takes a nose dive to her stomach.

"Do you even own a pair of sneakers?" Sam asks, blatantly eye-balling Lena's outfit.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lena asks, incredulous. Admittedly, Sam has a point, with her work attire being primarily designer and decidedly not _athleisure_ , Sam would have no reason to assume she partakes in anything strenuous. She studies Sam with narrowed eyes before relenting. "I'm sure I have some somewhere."

Sam laughs easily, running her fingers through her soft brown hair as she leans gracefully against the couch. Lena finds it captivating and unnerving.

"And you live with your--" Lena realizes she doesn't want to know the answer to this, but has to suffer through it. "Husband? Partner? Six unruly but charming children?"

"Just me and Ruby," Sam replies, smile unwavering, and Lena's mind has already conjured fourteen different scenarios for who Ruby might be, each one worse than the last, before Sam finishes, "--my 12 year old daughter. I'm a single mom. Her father is-- not in the picture. Not a great guy, it turns out. That would have been nice to know earlier, but it is what it is. Wouldn't have been my type anyway, in the end," Sam smirks at that, and Lena swallows heavily, unsure if she's picking up on the right implications. "At least I have Ruby though. She's my world."

Lena hates that she's relieved by the single status-- it shouldn't matter whatsoever -- but it does. She knows it does.

"I could have him taken care of, if you like," Lena offers, genuinely, and Sam laughs. The sound is magical and Lena's entire soul seems to ignite.

"I'll consider the offer," Sam chuckles.

Lena hates that Sam is alone, having to care for a daughter on top of pulling all nighters at work, but that's something she'll have to detangle later, when she has time to fully process. They can talk flex schedules and set up whatever arrangement is necessary. That's power Lena doesn't mind wielding. All she can offer now is a semi-joking hit on an unknown father, which is not even the worst thing she's willing to do. But it's probably too early to make Sam privy to _that_.

Sam goes on to explain the struggle of putting herself through school, and then moving to Metropolis from National City in order to find work. She speaks with a proud sense of accomplishment, and Lena realizes Sam doesn't want her sympathy. She wants her respect.

Lena hopes that deep down, she knows she has it... and more.

"You're a long way from home," Lena muses, navigating to safer territory.

"We've been all over," Sam says. "But I do have some family back in National City, yeah." She shrugs a tired shoulder upwards, but she doesn't make an excuse. "Whatever it takes, you know?"

"I admire that."

"Lena I--" Sam starts, suddenly serious. She sits up a little straighter, clasping her hands together in front of her. Lena freezes. She isn't sure what Sam is going to say, but she knows she'll come apart if it's anything out of bounds. She braces. "This job is everything to me," Sam explains sincerely for the first time, almost desperately. "I have to be able to support Ruby, to support myself. And I know you can't tell me anything confidential, but if there are plans to let me go..."

Lena stops her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. She shoves all her excessive feelings deep into the farthest recesses of her soul to free her mind of the distraction.

"I won't hear of it," Lena assures her, even though she's knows it's exactly the opposite of what she should be promising. "So long as I'm around, you don't have to worry."

Sam exhales a watery sigh, smiling and unflappable despite her teary eyes. Lena hates that she was even concerned for a minute.

"Thank you."

"Of course," Lena says. She glances at her watch. She wants to stay here all night, learning about Sam, listening to anything she feels compelled to share. She's been so painfully lonely the last few years, being so hyper focused on work and little else, that she didn't realize how badly she craved a connection. And this one is just so _real_ , so instant, that she doesn't even have to try to make it happen. She wishes they could be in any other circumstance -- she pictures Sam as a charming, sexy stranger with a cool freelance job and herself as a no-name barista without a family legacy, where they could both share an affinity for local coffee shops and long books, and get lost in each other's eyes as they talk about something deeply profound. How easy it could all be to allow herself to fall, freely and willingly, for this woman.

She would give anything for something that has far less consequence.

But, that's not how these things go. She's a Luthor, who unfortunately has the family brand in her hands, and Sam is an employee, who works for her and needs this job. Lena clenches her jaw and tries to reign herself in, back to toeing the line between professional and something _else_.

"Sorry, I know I'm keeping you from your daughter," Lena says gently. "But thank you for sharing with me."

"You aren't keeping me," Sam promises. "This was nice. I don't know if people tell you this often, but you're much nicer than they say," Sam tells her, and it hits so unexpectedly that something in Lena's stomach twists.

"Don't let that get out in the press," Lena teases in spite of herself, and Sam pretends to zip her lips closed. Lena's eyes trace over the outline of the smooth curve of her mouth, and not for the first time, she desperately wants to kiss her. Instead, she forces herself to stand. It's getting too warm in here, and she has to leave before she makes a mistake. Reluctantly and painfully, she heads for the door.

"Your secret is safe with me," Sam says sincerely as she walks her out.

"Good night, Sam," Lena says softly, pausing at the threshold. "Don't stay here too late. Boss' orders."

"'You got it," Sam replies. Her smile is so dazzling that Lena knows she will think about it for the rest of the evening. "'Night Lena."

Long after she's gone, Sam can't stop thinking about the gentle Luthor heir with the heart of gold whose eyes seem to look directly into her soul. It's not fair that she's her boss of all things, but if this is the only way Sam can have her, then maybe this is enough.

It has to be enough.

**2 Months to Christmas**

It goes on like this for several weeks. Lena finds herself going out of her way to run into Sam, whether it be taking the long way around the office (a triumph in the heels she forces herself to wear), or insisting she deliver documents in person that her assistants are more than capable of handling. While it would seem over the top in most circumstances, Lena can't help but notice the way Sam seems to reciprocate. She comes by Lena's office more times than necessary, asking one-off questions that could have been emails or sometimes only showing up with an extra coffee and a few silly comments about the weather. After awhile, Lena comes to rely on Sam's caffeine delivery, and she feels particularly well versed in Metropolis' Autumnal wind patterns. She doesn't care in the slightest that it's the most ridiculous topic for them to harp on, because whenever Sam knocks on her door, with her killer smile and long, lean legs that seem to go on for days, Lena's heart rate skyrockets and all else is forgotten. Sam is a dizzying combination of handsome and down to earth that it's a lot for anyone to have to deal with.

And for Lena, it's downright _sinful_.

"I never thought I'd meet someone with a bigger addiction to caffeine than me," Sam jokes one day as she slides a huge cup over to Lena. It's always black and piping hot, the exact way Lena would order it for herself. She doesn't know how Sam came to work with her coffee order memorized, but the little detail thrills her.

"Ah yes, well, in the Luthor house, our blood is at last 50% coffee," Lena grins at her. It's Tuesday, which means Sam's strolling in a few minutes before their 8am all-hands meeting. Lena doesn't know how she always remembers to always bring an extra cup, but she's thankful that she does. "You laugh, but I'm fairly certain my brother had a way to measure those kinds of things."

"I never know if you're kidding or being serious when you talk about them. It's all very Mary Shelley," Sam replies, her eyes widening in surprise. "But I'm definitely terrified, so there's that."

"Probably best to keep it that way," Lena says, taking a sip of her drink. She knows she has Sam wondering, but she doesn't entirely hate it. At least it means she's thinking about them. About _her_.

"I don't know how you do it," Sam says eventually, shaking her head almost in awe.

"Mm," Lena purses her lips. "Do what?"

"Survive such expectations," Sam says. "While still being... you."

"Oh, I don't know if that's a compliment," Lena teases, her self-deprecation fishing for just a little more. Sam seems to read it right, because she simply takes a sip of her coffee and nods in her direction.

"You know it is," she says seriously, and Lena can feel the blush blooming on her cheeks.

Sam studies her like she's trying to memorize a phone number, and Lena loves the way it feels. She's used to being looked at -- sometimes with curiosity, mostly with judgement -- but she never knew what it meant to be looked at like _this_ : like she is beyond words. Sam doesn't hint at anything more than professional courtesy, but Lena feels something happening. She tucks it away and saves it for later, resolving only to take it out during the late night hours when she's sure it's safe to dream. Protected by the walls of her lonely office at the end of her long days is when she allows herself to replay any and all of their conversations. She dissects the way they dance around their connection, ruminates on how they both stay within bounds, and she _aches._

Their relationship is far from harmless, and definitely not easy, but it becomes the high point of all her days. They haven't crossed the line, so Lena allows herself the small indulgence. She lies to herself and tells herself that Sam is simply diligent and considerate -- always bringing coffee, always checking on her before she leaves because Lena's the boss. But there's a little part of her -- one that that grows by the day -- that hopes Sam does it for other reasons.

She leans back in her chair and stares at the grotesque looking portrait of Lex that is still hanging on the wall. His beady eyes stalk her anytime she's in there long enough to notice. She really needs to remove it, but she simply hasn't had a free minute to redecorate.

"Bet you dealt with this all the time," she says to her brother, thinking about gorgeous Sam, her stunning smile and her off-limits status. She scoffs as she raises her near-empty glass of scotch in the air. "Of course you did, you pompous ass."

**6 weeks to Christmas**

Lena is doing her best to put on her most accommodating face as she prepares for a whirlwind round of meetings with several prominent investors. She is not looking forward to having to make nice, but it's unfortunately part of the job -- the part Lex always warned would be her downfall, so naturally, she has to prove him wrong. She just always hates having to plead her case, to conspire with what she refers to as the 'enemy'. Some of these so-called connections would just as quickly toss her to the wolves before helping her, and they all know it. But LuthorCorp could use the capital to support some of Metro's technological endeavors, so Lena has no choice but to put her entire soul into the chase in order to win.

Even if it means stooping low to achieve it.

"Lena!"

The familiar voice from her past calls out down the hallway. It stirs more emotion than Lena is prepared to deal with, and she only has five seconds to brace herself. She adjusts her blazer, a navy pinstripe number she feels confident conveys the right no-nonsense message, and turns to greet her old boarding school best friend turned esteemed business contact and arch-rival, Andrea Rojas.

"Andrea!" Lena croons. It's almost like seeing a ghost. They haven't spoken in ages, each one too stubborn to ever admit fault. The last time the two ventured into the same business space was several years earlier and it didn't end well. Andrea is ruthless and cold, and Lena is volatile, which is a wicked combination. Lex finds it fascinating, but Lena would rather beg on the corner for money than grovel at Andrea's feet. Yet somehow, when the acquisition took off, word on the street managed to find Andrea Rojas specifically, so here she is with a bright, over-eager smile and a position of power.

Lena will have to send her brother a handwritten thank you card.

She holds out her hand, expecting a friendly handshake, but Andrea opens her arms and pulls Lena in close. She is gorgeous, rich, and a master manipulator, which are all things Lena can match with equal, unparalleled skill. It seems they are both geared up to play the game, ready to go toe to toe for however many rounds are necessary.

"It's so good to see you," Lena says, and part of her means it. The part that will always wish her life was something else, that she and Andrea could go back to when they were actual best friends. It will always be Lena's weakness. She is far too generous for her own good when it comes to old friends. Their relationship will always run deep, and despite many bumps in the road, it's a marginal relief to have a familiar face smile at her among the crowd. They know how to cooperate, and even if Lena is incapable of fully trusting her, she will always _want_ to.

"You too, querida," Andrea says, holding Lena by the upper arms as she appraises her. "You look incredible."

"You flatter me," Lena grins. "And look at you!"

"I know, right?" Andrea winks. "Moved out of this hell hole of a city and it's done wonders. You should consider it," she says, and Lena knows it's mostly a dig. Just as she's about to form what she's sure would be an equally unnecessary jab, Sam strolls up to them with a cup of a coffee and even even bigger smile. Suddenly all of Lena's hostility melts away.

"Andy, this is Sam, she handles all the finances, and is my _lifesaver_ ," Lena gushes, introducing them. Sam offers a small wave in Andrea's direction.

"Does she now?" Andrea smirks, giving her a once over that Lena is shocked doesn't leave a mark. "Well then, you're good to have around, aren't you Sam?"

Sam glances at Lena with a bashful grin. "Guess so," she says modestly, and Lena returns her smile with one of her own.

"Well, lead the way," Andrea says, hooking her arm through Sam's and pulling her along. "I can't wait to be _dazzled_ by these numbers."

Lena grits her teeth and follows them into the conference room, taking special note of the way Andrea's hand rests on Sam's forearm as they walk. Something about it burns like acid on her skin.

They don't take long to get down to business, much to Lena's delight. Sam chooses a seat across from Andrea, which keeps the fondling to a minimum. Thank God for small miracles, Lena supposes. She tries to squash her jealousy and turn the page, since this meeting is of critical importance. The goal is for Lena to test the waters, to dangle enough in front of Andrea to secure some backing from Obsidian. She knows Andrea's got the capital and is eager to spend, she just needs a little...nudge. And Lena is more than happy to provide it.

The meeting proceeds favorably, despite the furrowed lines in Sam's forehead as she quietly takes notes. She looks like she wants to interject several times, but Andrea manages to keep her sidelined. Lena doesn't overstep either, allowing Andrea to have the floor as she observes, watching the way she asks questions and strongly secures Obsidian's position.

"I don't think we're prepared to endorse something like that," Andrea declares, brushing off one of the Metro engineers. He stops in mid-explanation, the specs of the robotics prototype they're introducing still looming awkwardly large on the screen.

"Well, that's definitely surprising," Winn, Lena's project lead, exclaims.

"It shouldn't be," Andrea says, her face impassive like she's reading a particularly boring book. "That's not the kind of business I'm looking to run."

"Let's take five, I want to get some papers for you," Lena says as she pushes away from the table. "I think you'll be impressed by our proposal." She's concerned about Andrea's sudden line in the sand, and not thrilled with the attitude, but she's still convinced they have exactly what she's looking for. She quietly dismisses the other members of the team, offering an encouraging smile as they depart. It's mostly to preserve their dignity. She's angling for a smaller gathering when they reconvene.

Andrea nods eagerly, and Sam offers a small smile. Lena's heart flutters as she returns it.

"I'll give you whatever you want, Lena," Andrea says smugly, leaning back in her chair and surveying the room. She clasps her hands together and then rests her chin on top. "Unless of course it's something I don't want to give."

Lena purses her lips, unsure what to say to that as she leaves. Andrea is playing hardball, but Lena knows how to endure.

She isn't gone more than five minutes -- she's sure, because the idea of leaving Sam alone with Andrea stirs something visceral in her gut -- but it's still too long. When she pulls open the door, she finds that Andrea is leaning over Sam, whispering slowly and deliberately in her ear. Lena watches the way her hand caresses Sam's upper arm and everything seems to burst into white hot flames.

Sam is sitting ramrod straight, her cheeks blazing as she notices Lena. She clears her throat and Andrea steps back slowly, without the decency to act like she's been caught red handed.

"There you are," she says, casually, as she returns to her seat.

Lena walks by them, pretending she didn't see what she just saw, the anger pulsing violently behind her eyes. As they settle back along the table, Sam keeps trying to make eye contact, but Lena refuses to go there. She can't. Out of her periphery she catches the way Sam's shoulders slump, looking like a wounded puppy, but it's not enough to get her to waiver.

"Now, where were we..." Lena says, her voice too loud for her current mood. She glares at her paperwork, hating it for the simple reason that it gives her something else to be mad at.

"Getting to the good part, I hope," Andrea chirps, winking at Sam like she's claimed her as her own. Lena clenches her jaw and ignores it.

They manage to get through the rest of the meeting without further incident. Lena is operating as much on auto-pilot as ever, not even focusing on anyone in particular and rattling off facts as quickly as she can think of them. She doesn't get a commitment from Andrea, but they leave with a promise to follow up after the holidays. It's as good as Lena can hope, all things considered.

"Sam, get this report to me tomorrow morning please," Lena says brusquely as she pulls together the financial figures and slides them across the table as if they've personally offended her. She avoids Sam's gaze as she busies herself with her iPad.

"I--" Sam hesitates, and Lena gives her an impatient stare. Truth be told, she's looking through her, because to focus on her face would be more than she can handle. "Tomorrow morning," Sam nods, swallowing. With a weak smile she adds, "Consider it done."

"Good," Lena says, hurrying toward the door as if the room is on fire.

Andrea eyes between them and arches an eyebrow at Sam as she follows.

"I hope to see more of you as our organizations work together, Sam," Andrea says as she departs, and Lena positively _shatters_.

Xx

It's incredible how a simple meeting can change _everything_ , but that's exactly how Sam feels when they adjourn. She storms back to her office seeing red, furious at the fact that she didn't do more. She should have spoken up when she had the chance, to shut Andrea Rojas down at the first sign of trouble. Obsidian is all smoke and mirrors, they don't have nearly the amount of money that Andrea is leading them to believe, and how dare she act like their team was presenting garbage! She slams her door in frustration. They never should have been passive, even if that's the approach Lena wanted to take. And, furthermore, she really shouldn't have engaged in small talk with Andrea, because their little encounter was ten kinds of unprofessional. She knows Lena saw it, and chose to ignore it, but she doesn't know how much Lena will ignore.

Will she ignore the fact that her friend _completely_ crossed the line?

And, more importantly, will Lena really ignore _everything_ between them to think that Sam would want anything to do with _Andrea_ of all people? If she's going to throw away her reputation and her career, it's certainly not going to be for Andrea Rojas.

She drops herself unceremoniously on to the couch in her office with a huff, and closes her eyes. No, if she's going to make any life-altering career-killing moves, it's only going to involve one person, and her name is on the building. Sam sighs in defeat, knowing that it isn't worth thinking about right now, because even if it was an option, she completely fucked it up by entertaining Andrea. She wants to apologize, to set the record straight. She needs Lena to hear her out. Before she can really think about it, she's charging towards Lena's office to explain and to lay it all out there. But Lena is nowhere to be found.

And she's nowhere to be found later that evening when Sam tries again, or the next morning, either.

It isn't until the company-wide meeting on Thursday that Sam sees her, where Lena is planning on delivering a speech to everyone, including the board. There are cameras set up and a slew of reporters, all eagerly awaiting the youngest Luthor's first address since the acquisition.

As they file in to the crowded room, Lena can sense the crowd's energy. The folks from MetroTech are frustrated, slumping in their chairs with surly glares, no doubt feeling unappreciated after Andrea snubbed them the other day. Lena pinches the bridge of her nose, studying the notes in her hand. She really doesn't know what to say to the board. There's politically correct, and then there's _right_ , and Lena is the only person who can make the decision.

She steps up to the podium and allows one of the board members to begin.

"Our contacts and investors have reported satisfactory visits over the past few days," he says, flashing a smile that seems to signify dollar signs. Lena's stomach turns. "Particularly Obsidian. Their CEO seems in good spirits, calling our relationship particularly special. How would you categorize our relationship with them, Ms. Luthor?"

She reaches for the microphone, gathering her thoughts.

"I love that word, 'relationship'. Covers all matters of sins, doesn't it?" Lena starts, tentatively. She glances around the room, as a few curious eyes turn toward her. "Unfortunately, I cannot agree with the sentiment they've expressed. In fact, I fear this is becoming a _bad_ relationship--" she pauses, as several more employees in the crowd shift, sitting more upright to pay attention. "--with some of our partners caring only about what they want, and casually ignoring those things that really matter to--" she eyes Sam, who is staring at her with a somber expression. She stumbles slightly, taken aback by just how attractive she is before regaining focus. "--us."

She pulls the microphone down and takes a step away from the podium, gathering steam with every step.

"You know, when LuthorCorp first came in to partner with MetroTech, we didn't do it to take over. We did it because we believe in this company. We believe in its people. It might be a small organization, but it's a great one, too. I mean, they gave us the ringtone, for crying out loud--"

The crowd snickers, fully engaged in every word.

"And Tickle Me Elmo, come to think of it," Lena reflects, as the crowd laughs louder.

"And a friend who bullies them, bullies _us_ , is no longer a friend. And since bullies only respond to strength, from now onward, I will be prepared to be much stronger," Lena concludes, clenching her jaw as the crowd nods vigorously in agreement. "And I would advise Obsidian to be prepared for that."

The employees clap and cheer, with some of them even giving a standing ovation. Lena knows she's caused a firestorm by asserting a firm position so publicly, but she doesn't have it in herself to care. As she walks off the stage, she catches Sam's eye, who nods at her with an approving smile.

Even if that was the only thing she achieved today, it would be worth it.

Xx

The headlines that result over the next few days are a mixture of flattery and hilarity. Lena has never been on the receiving end of this kind of attention -- attention that brings the company positive ratings and sends their shares skyrocketing on the Dow. She grins as she pulls up the Metropolis Times, with a picture of her giving the speech, the words "Kick Ass CEO" in big, bold letters.

"Is this my-- and I quote -- 'kick ass' sister?" Lex drawls later on the other line, calling from somewhere exotic, like Cabo or Fiji. Lena rolls her eyes, but the smile creeps up on her anyway. He only calls when there's a crisis, or, she supposes, an epic success.

"I've never been described as "kick ass" before," Lena chuckles.

"I never knew you had it in you," Lex jabs, but even that isn't enough to shake her tonight. "But I'm impressed. Keep this up and I won't have a reason to come back."

"Let's hope," she says, and she doesn't care how he takes it.

It must have stung Lex to make a congratulatory phone call so soon after Lena took over this entire operation, but she allows herself a moment to revel in it. Her brother will be on her case soon enough, but for now, she has this.

What she really wants to do is celebrate, and she knows exactly who she wants to celebrate with. But as soon as she thinks about Sam, with her teasing smile and endless jokes, she's reminded of Andrea's prowling eyes. An unacceptable rage stirs violently in Lena's chest. Instead of allowing herself some peace, she calls for her assistant.

"Jess, I need a favor," she says as soon as Jess enters the office.

"Anything for the hero of the hour," she replies. "What's up?"

"I was wondering," Lena starts, testing the waters carefully. She eyes her assistant carefully, debating whether she'll tell the truth or not. She's only worked with her for a few months, but she seems an honest sort. "What do you think of Sam?"

"The hot one?" Her assistant chuckles.

Lena bristles. "Would... we call her hot?"

"Oh I think so. Objectively speaking, Ms. Luthor, she's quite striking."

Miserably, Lena's face flushes.

"I want a change," she blurts, desperate to navigate away from the topic of Sam's perceived attractiveness. She immediately regrets wishing for Jess' honest opinion. Her chest aches, and what she's about to do hurts more than she expects, but she knows its right. "I just have this feeling. Don't read into it, and for God's sake don't make it into a huge issue. I think it's just a.... personality thing." Lena glances at Jess, who blinks at her patiently. "I was hoping you could...redistribute...her..." She trails off, refusing to meet her assistant's eye as she pretends to adjust a paper weight on her desk.

Jess hesitates. "You mean like--"

"--There's a satellite office overlooking the harbor downtown," Lena deadpans, trying to keep her voice level and controlled. "It's sitting around collecting dust, and it's time to put it to use. I want Sam to work in that office. We have expansion plans in the new year and it will be wise to get a jump on it now. I want her to lead the effort. I'll be sending the names of the rest of the team that will be joining her."

"Right away, Ms. Luthor," Jess says, backing away slowly as if Lena is going to do something ridiculous, like ask her to pack up all her belongings and head across town as well. "I will let her know."

"Oh and Jess?" Lena stands from her desk, coming around the corner and crossing her arms, as if the small act could keep the little part of her soul that seems to be ripping to pieces from falling to the floor. "See to it that the biggest office on the top floor of that building is somewhat habitable. For Ms. Arias," Lena says, keeping her eyes trained ahead, careful not to betray any excess emotion. "A fresh coat of paint, if possible."

"Absolutely," Jess replies, making a note on her tablet. If she understands what Lena is implying, she doesn't make a show of it. "Anything else?"

"That's all."

After her assistant departs, Lena stares long and hard out the window, her eyes grazing over the uneven skyline. She stays like that until late into the night, not really registering how much time is passing. It's cowardly not to face Sam herself. She feels the guilt gnaw deep in her bones as she swirls the scotch around her glass. More than once she almost gets up the nerve to go explain her decision to Sam, and more than once she talks herself out of it. It will only lead to frustration, she reasons. Besides, there's a huge risk of it boiling over into a catastrophe of emotion, and Lena can't afford to betray her position right now. She knows it's the right thing to do, even if it seems cruel. It's the only way she can keep her promise -- to keep Sam at the company and sufficiently taken care of -- and protect herself in the process.

Maybe it's selfish, but she can't be close to her anymore, or it will destroy them. It's the kind of pain Lena won't be able to endure. She only hopes Sam understands.

**4 Weeks to Christmas**

The relocation comes as a surprise, but Sam accepts it eagerly. They offer a generous package, and a huge opportunity to spearhead the technology division expansion. But the best part of all, in Sam's opinion, is the clause in the fine print: a possible coastal relocation in the future.

If all goes well, Sam could find herself back in National City by spring. She wonders briefly if that's intentional, if it's Lena's way of giving her a gift, but she pushes it out of her mind as she signs on the dotted line. There's really nothing to keep her from accepting, no glaring professional negatives for her to consider. Except for the obvious.

The downtown office, and any other office, for that matter, won't have Lena Luthor.

Sam tosses more of her belongings in a box and sits down next to it, contemplating. She wonders if the abrupt shift has anything to do with what happened with Andrea, if she royally fucked up and this is just a convenient way to get rid of her. But she doesn't want to push her luck by digging into it. On paper, it's almost a promotion, so if Lena is pissed off, she certainly has a strange way of showing it. Sam tries not to dwell on the fact that she won't be able to pass by Lena's office every morning, or be able to hear her laugh when her lame jokes and stupid stories hit just right. She won't get to watch her command a meeting, or glide down the hallway looking ready for the runway. The idea of life without Lena aches somewhere deeper than Sam expects, but she tries to be rational. This is a wonderful opportunity, a fresh start, and she's happy to work a little closer to her apartment. It will be good for her and good for Ruby, and at the end of the day, that's all that matters. And it's not like she'll never talk to Lena. They still work for the same company, after all. They're still in the same city. It will just be different.

It becomes clear very quickly just how different it will be.

As soon as Sam starts her new position, she is swamped with work -- with schedules and meetings, with questions and decisions and even more meetings -- that she hardly has time to unpack. That doesn't stop her from noticing Lena's absence, however. She watches the way Lena's name drops from calendar invites more often than she's added. Her tone becomes clipped and professional, as she sends one line emails with requests for feedback and offers no glimpse into her feelings. Despite Sam's best efforts -- sending notes with subtle 'how are you' introductions, and trying to pass along funny memes that she comes across -- Lena is buttoned up and quiet.

Sam tries to forget about her, but it's practically impossible, considering she's indirectly everywhere. The company is in her name, the branding materials have her face. She's even on the news, which Sam finds particularly cruel. She can't even sit down with a nice glass of wine without being stalked by snarling lips and the cool, calculated precision of a Lena Luthor smirk. It's like everything in the world has purposely gotten together to torture her with reminders of the one thing she can't have and it's _horrible_.

Sam tries to make a joke out of it, because that's all she can do to cope. She snaps a picture of Lena's face on the news one evening when it all feels like too much.

[Sam]: Business never sleeps

She knows she shouldn't, but she hits send anyway, hoping it tells Lena she's thinking of her. And, hopefully, it causes her to think of Sam for longer than a minute.

[Lena]: My condolences.

Sam sighs, studying the picture again. Lena is perfectly composed, her features sharp and chiseled, but Sam can tell there's a heaviness pulling her down. Her smile isn't as bright, her eyes a little tired. Maybe it's just her imagination, but she wishes Lena would let her do more to help than force her to sit in an office across town alone. She tosses her phone aside in defeat.

The city is as bustling and bright as it's always been, but it's no longer the same place Sam called home.

**2 Weeks to Christmas**

Two weeks before Christmas, everything explodes into chaos. Lena's star burns white hot, only to crash in spectacular fashion.

It starts with a whisper, a rumble in the distance, before a flurry of reports blast across every TV screen, radio station and website from Metropolis to National City:

_**Lex Luthor, indicted on trafficking, money laundering and extortion charges.** _

The image is lethal: a raving Lex Luthor dragged from his mansion in handcuffs, yelling like a madman. And just like that, the Luthor name is destroyed with a single, spectacular allegation. There's evidence a mile long and exclusives with the seediest kind of people, all trying to cash in on someone else's misfortune. Every channel seems to be littered with it, the talking heads bobbing in agreement that they always knew the Luthors would sink.

And then there's Lena, with her brave, beautiful face plastered all over the front pages, picking up the pieces and testifying against her own brother. If Sam thought she saw Lena's digital profile a lot before, she was wholly unprepared for what this firestorm would bring.

It's relentless. Morning, noon and night, there's news tickers and headlines and slander, all launching attacks on Lena's name. She declines to comment, and dodges reporters, and manages to keep the company open, when others would easily crumble. Sam can't even imagine what she must be feeling, how hard it must be to wake up every morning and try to keep it together.

She drafts out text messages for several hours, the words never fitting. It's hard to convey so much when she's relegated to digital communication. All she wants to do is walk into Lena's office, lock the door and throw away the key. What she settles on instead is:

[Sam]: Are you okay?

It's the only thing she can think to say, and the only question that matters. She doesn't care if the headlines are true, or if Lena knew about it. She doesn't care about anything except to make sure Lena is surviving.

There's no response, but Sam doesn't really expect one. She tells herself she doesn't want to overstep more than necessary, even though that's exactly what she wants to do. Lena will talk, or she won't, on her time. That's always been her way.

Sam turns the TV off in her office and vows to carry on. She puts on a brave face of her own and tries to ignore the implications. She can't think about the future, or what it means for the company. She can only keep moving forward. She orders her team to focus, she makes decisions on the company's behalf and she only watches the news when it's absolutely necessary. She shuts down trolls and rumors, and she makes her position known if people try to question.

Lena Luthor is innocent.

Her colleagues begin to whisper, wondering if Lena is like the rest of them -- if she knew about Lex's trouble. But Sam ignores it. She knows Lena. At least, she feels like she does. And the Lena in Sam's heart would never be part of this.

Maybe it's naive, but Sam doesn't care. She also doesn't care if it means she's in over her head when it comes to her feelings. She wants Lena to know she's on her side. If she has no one else, then at least she'll have Sam. In any way that Lena wants her.

She tries to call, but it goes to voicemail. She sends more texts that go unanswered. Finally, she comes up with something a little... more.

The idea is a crazy one, and possibly influenced by all the stress and the several glasses of wine she's consumed. But that night, once Ruby is fast asleep, Sam pulls out her laptop and decides to record a video. She writes out her thoughts, scraps it, and she writes it again, until she finally gets it right. It's ridiculous, and absurd, and she wonders if Lena will even care, but something in her heart urges her to continue. Maybe it will bring her comfort. Maybe it's exactly what she needs to hear.

It only takes two failed attempts until she gets it recorded without stumbling, and before she knows it, she's sending her heart through the digital expressway into an inbox that she hopes will accept it.

"Oh fuck," Sam mutters to herself, as soon as it sinks in that she really just sent Lena a video basically confessing all of her feelings. What the hell is she thinking? Initially she just wanted Lena to know she had her unwavering support. But somewhere along the way, it turned into... well, a hell of a lot more. Sam buries her head in her hands, trying to figure out how much coding it would take to hack into Lena's e-mail and delete the video.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She slams her laptop, as if it was the computer's fault for her being a raging moron.

After a near heart attack, and putting a hole in her floor by pacing back and forth for about a mile, she starts to relax. Maybe it won't get delivered. Maybe the file won't make it through her spam filter. Maybe Lena won't even care enough to open it. All of the options suck, particularly the last one, but she's starting to feel better about the odds of this passing over with no major scandal. She's still absolutely mortified, but there's nothing she can do now but wait.

**5 Days to Christmas**

Lena receives the e-mail late one night while she's staring angrily at a spreadsheet that shouldn't be giving her such a fit. The truth is, she can't concentrate on anything right now, because her life is a fucking shitshow. Her family is in ruins, her reputation is hanging by a thread, and the only person she wants to tell all about it, she managed to ostracize from her office by sending her downtown on a one way ticket under the guise of a promotion. She scoffs at herself. _Well played, Lena. Now you're broken and alone, just the way you wanted._

She turns her attention to her inbox where Sam's name sends her reeling. It's almost like she _knows_ , and the thought burns in Lena's chest in a way she doesn't entirely hate. She realizes it's not a work e-mail, but something that has a more personal flourish, and she freezes. She can't allow herself to get sucked into Sam's impossibly strong gravitational pull, no matter how badly she wants to. It defeats the purpose of sending her away if all she's going to do is torture herself with friendly banter. She realizes it's a video, and she immediately shuts her laptop down, slamming it with an unceremonious thwack. She cannot deal with this right now, especially if it's going to involve Sam Arias looking adorably charming on the other side.

She sits on it for more than a day, wondering if she should play it or just delete it, weighing the pros and cons with more diligence than she runs some of her projects. Finally, she realizes she's probably the lowest she'll ever be, and there's no way things can get worse. Besides, she always knew she'd be too weak to delete it. Why is she delaying the inevitable?

So that evening, after everyone has cleared out and she's alone, she leans back in her chair with a glass of wine and hits 'Play'.

As soon as it starts, she knows she's a goner. There's Sam -- soft and cozy in a NCU sweatshirt, a nervous smile plastered on her freshly washed face. Jazzy Christmas music plays in the background and Lena feels herself swooning. Sam looks so good she wants to scream, and then to add insult to injury, she tosses a Santa hat on her head and winks.

Lena realizes her feelings have only intensified over the brief time of separation, which is the exact opposite of what she wanted to happen. Merry Christmas to her. She takes an angry sip of her wine.

She watches as Sam takes out several cue cards that she places in front of her, staring at the screen as the writing does the talking. She starts slowly showing them toward the camera.

**With any luck, by next year**

The card flips to a new one, with Sam glancing down at it to confirm it's in order.

**I'll be going out with one of these women...**

She flips to a picture of sexy, sultry models in a variety of poses. Her eyebrow hitches up and she grins smugly at the camera.

Lena chuckles, but the idea of Sam with someone else hurts so badly she almost sobs.

**But for now, let me say**

**Without hope or agenda**

**Just because it's Christmas**

**(And at Christmas, you tell the truth)**

Lena's throat hitches as she watches, riveted.

**I'm actually yours**

Lena stares at the screen, dumbfounded, her heart pounding heavily in her chest. Sam pauses a little longer, allowing the message to sink in before she flips to the next card.

**And to me, you are perfect**

Sam glances down at the card, then back at the camera with a small shrug, like it's obvious. Lena leans forward, as if by getting closer she can transport herself into Sam's arms.

Sam flips to the final card, which simply reads:

**Merry Christmas, Lena xoxo**

She puts them all down and gives her a thumbs up before ending the video.

Lena stares in stupefied silence for several minutes, her mouth opening as if to respond before snapping shut. She reaches froward and hits play. She watches it again. And again. And again.

"Jess," she eventually calls her assistant, unapologetic despite the late hour. "Tell Ted to bring the car around. I need to make a stop downtown."

**4 Days to Christmas**

The personnel files have an address for Sam, but Lena is in too much of a rush to think about it for long. Her phone is dying, so GPS only gets her so far, because everything is clearly conspiring against her. She directs her driver as best as she can to 28th street, without any idea which side to start on. To make matters worse, most of the houses don't have numbers prominently displayed outside, as if their main mission is to offend Lena specifically. She gets out in a huff, with the brilliant idea to just start knocking on doors.

Three little girls answer the door at the first house, staring up at her with curious smiles. One of them twirls in a tutu, with zero explanation.

"Er-- does Sam live here?" Lena asks, unsure if she should be posing this question to a group of children.

"No she doesn't," the older one responds. 

"Are you a carol singer?" the middle one asks.

"Ah--" Lena pauses, desperate to run away, but they blink at her expectantly and she melts. "Yes," she relents, turning to her driver with a desperate expression.

They start into a rousing rendition of _Good King Wenceslas_ , her driver's voice a shockingly deep, rich alto, which startles Lena as he really gets into it. The girls squeal in delight, unbothered by two corporate strangers singing dramatically to them, and Lena powers on. As they fumble through the only carol Lena can recall hearing in the Luthor household, the girls dance, and her driver continues to bellow merrily. It's almost nostalgic except for the fact that she feels like a prized idiot.

She knocks on several more doors, each one less and less like Sam and more discouraging. The people of Metropolis study her with scrutiny, unsure if she's pulling a prank, or if she's really the notorious Lena Luthor, come to take a break from her life of scandal to mingle with the commoners.

Finally after a dozen attempts, she catches a break when Sam's neighbor answers the door and points out her house.

"Next door?" Lena exhales in relief. "Really?"

"You're not who I think you are, are you?" the woman asks, staring at her with wide eyes.

"I am," Lena admits. "Definitely not here to steal your money, though." She hopes her joke isn't totally repulsive, but she's exhausted, delirious, and at the end of her wits.

"I don't believe the rumors," the woman says softly. "You're not like them. Happy holidays, Ms. Luthor."

Lena smiles slowly. It fills her heart with hope, which she is immensely grateful for. It's just the push she needs to walk the hundred feet through the landscaping and up Sam's walkway. She stares nervously at the door for several minutes before finally knocking.

"Just a minute!" Sam's voice calls out from somewhere close by. It sends Lena's knees trembling.

"We really have to--" Sam starts, the words dying abruptly as she throws the door open. "Lena?"

"Um-- Hi," Lena says, feeling completely and utterly stupid. Sam's expression betrays her as she tries to settle back to neutral, but Lena catches the surprise in her eyes. Those deep, dark eyes. She's so effortlessly attractive that Lena just wants to fall into her arms without an explanation. She has nothing prepared, after all this. She thought she would sweep in with some gallant speech, or at least something clever, and all she can manage is a fumbled greeting while she gawks at Sam's face.

Sam finishes buttoning her coat while a young girl appears behind her back with Sam's exact eyes. Lena would probably have melted on the spot except the girl is dressed inexplicably as an octopus.

"It's the Christmas play at school," Sam offers apologetically, holding up one of the 8 legs of the costume. "She's an octopus!"

"That's--" Lena frowns. She doesn't know much about Christmas pageantry, but she's pretty sure she would remember an octopus. "An octopus?"

"It's a non-secular version of--" Sam stops, shaking her head. "You know what? Doesn't matter. We could skip it--"

Ruby's eyes bug out in silent protest.

"Nonsense," Lena waves Sam off. "I'll drive you."

"It's only around the corner."

"It's fine," Lena assures her. "It will gives us a chance to catch up." Sam frowns. "--on work," Lena finishes lamely.

"Work," Sam repeats, and Lena knows she doesn't believe her. "Okay, sure."

She follows Lena out to where a town car with tinted windows is waiting. She can't believe Lena is _here_ \-- that she decided to break her silence by coming to her house of all places. Lena glances back over her shoulder, and Sam inhales sharply. She hopes Lena doesn't notice her shortness of breath, or the way she can't seem to take her eyes off her. It's shocking how immaculately polished Lena looks for someone going through hell. Her maroon coat is tied tightly around her body, the color a sharp contrast to the stark paleness of her complexion. Sam still can't believe she showed up at her door looking like an actual angel, and to be perfectly honest, she isn't fully convinced that she isn't dreaming.

They get settled in the car with Ruby sitting awkwardly between them, but Sam doesn't even notice. All she can concentrate on is figuring out why Lena is here right now. And getting her to stay. Above all else, she wants Lena to stay.

"I just wanted to say..." Lena starts softly. She's wringing her hands tightly and Sam recognizes the little habit. She knows she's uncomfortable, which means it's probably not work related after all. "Thank you for the Christmas video. I-- it was... I really loved it." She blinks up at Sam, her eyelashes fluttering gorgeously as she peers nervously at her.

"You must have, considering you came all the way down here to tell me," Sam teases, feeling her cheeks burn under Lena's gaze. "You're welcome. I meant every word."

Lena turns to respond but Sam quickly cuts her off. "Lena, I'm so sorry about that day, with Andrea. You left the room and the next thing I knew, she was talking to me, getting closer and closer and I was just trying to keep the peace-- _nothing_ happened, I swear to you. And nothing would have happened. You must know that! She's-- I don't even know her, I don't even want to know her. I tried to come find you after but you were preparing your speech and then--" Sam takes her first breath in what feels like minutes, and the unspoken relocation request sits heavily between them. Lena doesn't say anything.

"And I just feel like such a fool because..." Sam continues, her voice shaking. "I think about you... _all_ the time."

"Sam--"

"You're everything! You must know! You'd have to be crazy not to--" Sam knows she's rambling, but she can't help it. "Not that you're crazy. You're not. But you feel it too, don't you? It's not just me? Because ever since I met you, I knew. And I know it's not convenient or even probably possible but I just think you're the woman that I--"

"--We're here!" exclaims Ruby between them, shattering the conversation.

"...love," Sam finishes lamely, muttering under her breath.

"God, that was fast," Lena exhales, surprised. She glances out the window, half to get her bearings and half to process what Sam just confessed. It's the second time, she supposes, but it's still completely magical and unexpected enough to knock the wind out of her lungs.

Ruby, unbothered, chooses that moment to climb over her awkwardly, which is a blessed distraction. One of her eight legs gets stuck in the door jam as Lena tries to push the paper-mâche monstrosity through the opening. They ultimately manage to get the entire apparatus safely out of the car with some clever finagling before closing the door once again.

It's finally just her and Sam, which is all she's ever wanted, and Lena doesn't know where to even begin.

"So..." Sam says, twisting her lips. "You wanted to talk about work?"

"No." Lena shakes her head. "Pathetic, right?"

"Not at all," Sam smiles so kindly at her, that Lena is sure she doesn't deserve something this wonderful.

"Listen, I don't think I should go inside, the last thing these children need is a scandal at their Christmas recital," Lena says as she watches people start filing into the school. Excited children in all matters of odd costumes -- she swears she sees a kid with a Spiderman mask, which she'll have to ask about later -- clamber up the stairs to the main entrance. Lena can't imagine being able to sit in the audience undetected. And with everything going on... She shivers involuntarily.

"Please come," Sam pleads, "It'll be great."

"No I-- I'd better not," Lena replies. With a soft, sad smile she adds, "But I will be very, very sorry to drive away from you."

The butterflies flutter persistently in her belly and Sam glances out the window, determined to find a way.

"Just give me one second, okay?"

Lena nods.

Sam returns a few moments later with a mischievous grin.

"We can sneak in the back," Sam explains, pointing around the corner. "I know the way."

"Okay," Lena reluctantly agrees, despite knowing better. She turns to her driver. "Ted, I won't be long."

Sam grabs Lena's hand and the jolt that hums through her core is electric. She marvels at the way Lena's hand fits perfectly in her own, and she doesn't know what it means, but all she knows is Lena here. And it's going to take a hell of a lot for her to let her go.

They sneak around the hallways, dodging crowds and hiding around corners, laughing at the silliness of it all. She doesn't know why she's so desperate for Lena to stay for her kid's school play, but mostly it's just the fact that she's desperate for Lena, period.

Sam finally finds the spot she's looking for and she pulls Lena behind a curtain, where they have a prime area to watch the show. The teachers are in the process of getting everyone quiet and settled. Sam is still breathing heavily from racing around corners, and she's very conscious of the way Lena is wrapped closely next to her.

"Can I ask you something?" Sam is reluctant to get the answer, but she knows she'll lose her nerve if she waits. She shifts slightly toward Lena, noting the fact that her face is only inches away from her own. "Did you--"

"--I sent you away," Lena confirms before she can finish. Sam bites her lip. "It wasn't you. You did nothing. I just-- I couldn't-- I didn't know how to handle... this..." Lena points between them, a sad smile on her face.

"And now?" Sam shifts slightly closer and feels the way Lena's breath hitches. She gently reaches for the lapel of Lena's coat, tugging on it with a subtle pull.

"And now..." Lena whispers, allowing Sam to pull her forward. "I don't think I can stand to be away any longer."

"Great answer," Sam exhales, pulling Lena another inch to close the space. Her lips are otherworldly soft, and they slot against Sam's so perfectly that it almost seems unfair. She couldn't have scripted it better, the way Lena seems to rest against her, like everything she's been fighting against can finally be put on hold. Sam frames her face, her fingers softly trying to memorize every curve of Lena's cheek, every smooth corner of her jaw. Lena kisses her back fully and completely, and Sam's heart feels like it might just burst with happiness. She swears she can see flashbulbs go off, everything is hitting so dramatically that it seems to explode into white--

It isn't until she hears the click of another camera that she realizes the curtain has come up, and they're standing in the middle of the stage, wrapped up in each other, for the entire auditorium to see.

It's deathly quiet as everyone stares back at them, mouths agape, wondering if this is part of the show or some rather ridiculous prank.

Sam pulls back slowly and Lena's eyes blink in confusion, until it dawns on her that they've been exposed.

"Smile," she whispers to Sam as she plasters a smile on her face. "Now wave," she instructs, waving courteously to the crowd. Sam sheepishly waves back by her side. For some reason, everyone cheers, even though Sam is sure they have no real reason why.

As they drop their arms and make their way off the stage, Sam feels like she did on the day they met -- her stupid mouth and stupid ideas have gotten her in trouble again, and this time, she's taken Lena with her. The damage seems irreparable. Before she can summon a tearful, useless apology, she glances at Lena. She is as dazzling as ever, smiling at her so brightly that Sam thinks she might be staring into heaven.

Lena lets out an unexpected laugh that Sam can't help but mimic. They join hands and race the rest of the way off the stage, laughing until tears run down their cheeks.

"Well, I guess the world knows," Lena says as they tumble out into the hallway, still out of breath and looking disheveled, their cheeks rosy and flushed. She turns to Sam, her smile still electric. "That should distract from the other rumors."

"That's one way to handle a scandal," Sam agrees, leaning forward."But what about work? What about your family--"

Lena places a finger gently on Sam's lips. "I don't care," she says, shrugging. "None of that matters right now. I just want you, Sam. And when we have to face it, I think you and I are more than capable of figuring it out."

Sam is almost dizzy with the way it feels to hear those words on Lena's lips.

"I think you're right," she replies breathlessly. Their foreheads come together, and they share a few quiet moments as they come down from the whirlwind. "I love you, Lena. So much..." Sam whispers, feeling the way Lena shivers against her.

"I love you too," Lena says, inching up on tip toes to kiss her again. "Merry Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> stennnn06 on tumblr


End file.
